


Stop and Think

by CandySpice



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Communication, Fluff, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySpice/pseuds/CandySpice
Summary: I thought of you and hoped you’d understand.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Stop and Think

“You left, without so much as telling me good-bye. I suppose you knew I’d catch up with you sooner or later, is that it? No escaping death and all?”

“I left when it was necessary, Than. I thought of you and hoped you’d understand. I have to do this.”

Thanatos huffed in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he chose his next words carefully in his head, crafting the perfect response before deciding to open the flood gates that were his lips.

“I do understand. Zagreus, I do understand. It’s just-… Actually, deep down, I was expecting this to happen. Eventually. I suppose I had just hoped that it would happen later rather than sooner. Not because I want you to stay –which I do, of course –but because… well…”

Zagreus’s eyes narrowed, “because what? What do you mean you ‘knew this would happen’? Did you… did you know? About my mother? That she left?”

At this, Thanatos’s expression turned confused. “Mother…? You mean Mother Nyx? Or, no, I suppose we’ve known for a while that she’s not really…” He shook his head. “Anyway, it seems that this is more complicated than I originally thought, but I don’t think that changes anything. Zagreus, you have to go. I know that.”

“Well… I’m glad you seem to understand, Than,” Zagreus answered, his expression softening. “But then, why are you here? I mean, I guess I get it if you just wanted to see me one last time. I’m actually glad to have this chance, myself. But that’s not all, is it?”

Thanatos sighed. “No Zagreus, of course that’s not all. Look, your father’s forces are coming. What do you say we have a little contest between us? See how many of these wretches we can send back to the Styx? And maybe by the time we’re done, you’ll have figured it out.”

No sooner than he’d said this, glowing sigils began to appear on the ground around them as wretches sprang forth and they began combat, slaying foes left and right, dancing around enemies and each other alike.

Zagreus had just sliced through a wretched lout when he spared a chance glace towards Thanatos to see how he was faring (and to make sure he was winning the competition). Thanatos was focused on the enemies he was fighting, moving on to the next as soon as he’d slain the last one. He seemed so determined, his expression so hard set. And Zagreus realized something.

Soon there were no more enemies left and Zagreus had defeated more than Thanatos. When he came running up to him at the end of the chamber, Thanatos produced a centaur heart, much to Zagreus’s delight. But that wasn’t all.

“So?” Thanatos prompted, with a knowing smirk that Zagreus gleefully returned.

“I think I’ve got it now,” Zagreus started. “You’re helping me, aren’t you? That’s why you’re here. When you first showed up, I was so sure you’d be upset, and I knew that it wouldn’t make me stop, it would just… make me feel guilty. But, that’s not what happened.”

“No. It’s not,” Thanatos agreed. “Truth be told, I _was_ angry at first. But I decided not to act rashly on my anger, admittedly with a little help from Mother Nyx. I thought about it and, I can understand where you’re coming from. I would’ve thought that everyone else, Mother Nyx, Hypnos, me, we would’ve been enough for you to want to stay here but, it would be selfish of me to hold you to that. If you feel that you need to go, I will help you. I’m your friend, Zagreus. I want the best for you.”

Zagreus smiled fondly. “Thank you, Than… Thank you, really. This means a lot. More than you’d ever believe. I won’t forget it.”

“Well, you’d better not," Thanatos scoffed. "Truthfully I don’t think you understand exactly what you’re getting into. The surface isn’t even all that great, really, I mean, it’s so cold up there since Lady Demeter decided to stop being generous. And being up there just drains you in a way you can’t explain. Not to mention the wars, it’s so much work and I’m sure you wouldn’t like it. And even the-“

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked into Zagreus’s face, he was smiling, half amused and half genuine, and something in his chest stirred.

“Thank you, Than. I’m grateful. And I’d love to stand here and let you chew my ears out, but… well, you know.”

Than sighed and nodded. “Yes, Zagreus. Yes, I know. I know.”

* * *

Hypnos stifled a squeak as the familiar sound of fiery footsteps snapped him out of his slumber. Prince of the Underworld, Zagreus, stood before him, probably after climbing out of the Pool of Styx. He hadn’t even heard him!

Glancing at the clipboard in his hand, he noticed nothing unusual. _Natural Death,_ read the cause of death this time. Man, Zagreus really needed to learn how to avoid that! It’d got to have been at least three times that he’d died from that by now!

“Natural Causes got you again, huh? That's a real shame, I mean, imagine one day you're just going about your business, and then ack! You're dead! Although, I guess you don't have to imagine it like I do!"

Whatever quip Zagreus made in response, Hypnos didn’t hear it as he felt his eyelids already begin to droop and he let out a big yawn. Behind him, from the other side of the wall, he heard the sound of soft muttering. In his increasingly sleepy state, he could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

“… You’re really staying, Zagreus? I mean, between the…”

“… am. I figured it’s the only…”

“… show me what you mean by ‘live a little’ …”

“… hold you to that…”

As the sound of his brother’s teleportation rang out into the air, Hypnos finally slipped into the realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what u think, thanks 4 reading


End file.
